monstersofmythfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Your Character Sheet
How to Create Your Character Monsters of Myth character sheets are relatively simple and don't take an overwhelming amount of time to create (maybe an hour or so), but this page is dedicated to helping you navigate it more easily as you create your character. The Basics This is the top section of your character sheet, which will determine the base components of your character. # Give your character a name, age, and gender. These have almost nothing to do with how your character will perform, so it's entirely up to you. The average age of game characters is 20, but there's nothing wrong with playing an elder or child character. Just know it may affect your physical capabilities or experience level. # Choose a House for your character.There are sixteen Houses to choose from, each with its own unique powers and advantages. You can find a list of Myth House [http://monstersofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Monsters_of_Myth_Wikia here] with more specific details available on the actual House pages. The House you choose will play a very large role in the game and should be considered thoroughly. When selecting a House, you may decided you want to become a True Member of that House, meaning that you are considered fully a part of that House family. In order to accomplish this, you must follow a certain set of requirements but will also receive unique benefits that will add to your character's power. You may also choose to have more than one House. This is allowed, but the limit for Houses composing a character is three. A Myth with one House is known as a Purebred, while Myth with two Houses are known as Moderns, and Myth with three Houses are called Mutts. If you are a Modern Myth, it's recommend that you be a True Member of one House to create a sense of belonging with a group, but it's not required. Mutts cannot be True Members of any House. An example of how a House could be written on a character sheet would be House Eco (true) Lunar. # Select a Type for your character. This will determine their role in society and their general lifestyle. You can find a list of character Types [http://monstersofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Types here] . # Select a Camp for your Character. Myth are not required to belong to a Camp, but most do. Camps are like a home group that can serve as haven or helping hand when needed. Everyone pitches in to make sure their Camp is successful, and in return, they get to have a place to feel safe and reach out to in times in need. You can find a list of Camps [http://monstersofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Cities_and_Camps here.] # Select a Place of Residence for your character. This is the place your character lives at the start of the game and may be changed as the story pans out. Your Place of Residence can be in a city, a camp, out in the wilderness, or nowhere if they're a wanderer. You can find a list of cities and camps [http://monstersofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Cities_and_Camps here] # Choose a Path and Virtue for your character. A Myth's Path is very similar to human's religion, but usually are more about lifestyles than deities. The Path you choose will help determine your character's drive and some of their core beliefs, which may affect the way they act. You can find a list of Myth Paths here, and if none of them appeal to you, there's always the option of "Independent". Mythic Virtue is a particular belief your character holds that defines them more than the others.Examples of Virtue would be Kindness, Loyalty, Diligence, or Bravery. Your Virtue can be anything you'd like and acting inside of that Virtue can help you gain experience points, while breaking it can bring about negative consequences Abilities and Traits =